Mon Calamari
Mon Calamari is a planet capable of producing capital ships in the Outer Rim of the Galaxy. History The Mon Calamari lived comfortably on the surface and below while the Quarren lived in the depths of the oceans. The massive Whaladons meddled little in governmental affairs, swimming in their pods and protected from hunting by law. In 4500 BBY, the Quarren made war on the Mon Calamari, but the Mon Calamari won the war, resulting in the near-extinction of the Quarren. The Mon Calamari raised the next generation of Quarren themselves, teaching them Mon Calamari values. The planet was discovered in 4166 BBY, by that time its inhabitants had already been exploring nearby star systems for several years. In 532 BBY, many Quarren and Mon Calamari were taken as laborers to Lamaredd. C. 529 BBY, a number of needy Mon Calamari and Quarren locals were approached by recruiters sent by Hugo Bartyn. Bartyn wanted amphibian fishermen to settle a new city in Lamaredd and tempted these poverty-stricken individuals with promises of untouched seas in a new frontier. Once they arrived, however, they became slave laborers. The planet was represented in the Galactic Senate by the corrupt Tikkes, who allowed Thalassian slavers to operate in the Calamari sector for a share of their profits. He was exposed in 22 BBY. He escaped Republic custody on Coruscant and fled to Geonosis, where he became a member of the Separatist Council as leader of the Free Dac movement, which sought to cut ties between Mon Calamari and the Republic. During the Clone Wars, the world was attacked twice by the Confederacy of Independent Systems. First, Count Dooku devastated the world with the Dark Reaper. Later, Tikkes's Quarren Isolation League attempted to overthrow the Mon Calamari Council. Tikkes's actions led to a conflict between the two native peoples, but the League was defeated by Kit Fisto and the Mon Calamari Knights. It was discovered by Kit Fisto that the League was allied with the Moappa, whom Kit discovered were also sentient. Kit informed the Mon Calamari that they needed to make peace with and respect the sapience of the Moappa. Many members of the Quarren Isolation League and the Free Dac movement fled Mon Calamari, settling on the CIS worlds of Pammant and Minntooine, where the Free Dac Volunteers Engineering Corps created shipyards. Using designs based on Mon Calamari Shipyards blueprints stolen by the CIS as a basis, these yards created Recusant-class light destroyers at Minntooine and Providence-class carrier/destroyers at the Pammant Docks for the Separatist fleet. There were also Separatist Mon Calamari, led by the heroic Commander Merai, backed by Passel Argente and the Corporate Alliance. Without the approval of Count Dooku, the Mon Calamari led an effective assault during the First Battle of Kamino, using their amphibious fighters and Merai's personal assault ship, the Shark. Ultimately their assault failed, as Dooku betrayed them. Most of the Mon Calamari forces were able to escape the disaster due to the sacrifice of Merai, a true hero to the end. After the Republic loyalty of the planet was cemented, the Loyalist inhabitants agreed to a new arrangement: dual representation in the Senate, with Tundra Dowmeia representing the Quarren and Meena Tills representing the Mon Calamari. Meena Tills was held hostage on Coruscant by Korunnai terrorists, but rescued by Republic Commandos. Both Senators were signatories of the Delegation of 2000's petition, resulting in their arrest upon the Declaration of a New Order. The planet was represented in the Imperial Senate by Timi Rotramel until it was harshly subjugated by the Galactic Empire, which saw the people of Mon Calamari as natural slaves whose industries and resources could be used to power the Imperial war machine in the Outer Rim Territories. The Imperial propaganda machine cited the signing of the Petition of 2000 by the planet's previous disloyal senatorial representatives as an excuse for the repression of the Mon Calamari. The Imperials were aided during the occupation by the sabotage of the planetary shields by Quarren saboteurs such as Seggor Tels, swiftly conquering the planet. During the Imperial occupation of the planet and its system, the Mon Calamari started a resistance movement, which was unsuccessful at first. Eventually, Emperor Palpatine ordered three of the planet's floating cities to be destroyed in reprisal. Regardless, the Imperial attack did not succeed in breaking the Mon Calamari spirit. Instead of extinguishing the resistance, it pushed the world's natives into open rebellion when the Mon Calamari joined the Quarren against the invaders into a grand and secret military effort which finally repelled the Imperials and pushed them off their planet, their system and indeed the entire sector. Shortly after the uprising, while preparing the planet to join efforts with the Rebel Alliance, the Imperial Senator Timi Rotramel himself attempted to bring other species and systems into the Rebellion against the Empire; unfortunately for Rotramel, shortly after failing to convince the Tiss'shar to join a Sector rebellion, he was killed on Tiss'shar by Darth Vader, who discovered his secret rendezvous with Tiss'shar President Si-Di-Ri. The Imperial propaganda did not wait to attempt to discredit the Mon Calamari, as the Imperial sentientologist Obo Rin, working under the direction of Lord Vader, wrote the Catalog of Intelligent Life in the Galaxy. This work included falsified claims that the first contact between the Mon Calamari and galactic civilization occurred during the reign of the Galactic Empire. This was accepted as truth by many citizens of the Empire, further angering the Mon Calamari. After Mon Calamari's revolution against the Empire, the Mon Calamari and the Quarren joined with the Rebel Alliance, proving to be an invaluable asset in the Galactic Civil War. The Mon Calamari, masters of starship construction, supplied the Alliance with badly needed capital ships constructed at the Mon Calamari Shipyards. Prior to joining the Alliance, the Mon Calamari had only built passenger liners and deep space exploration vessels because of their peaceful ethos, but by heavily retrofitting these vessels, they were able to create warships that could take on the Empire's mighty ships of the line. The Mon Calamari disrupted and mined known routes that led to their sector, while searching for new secret routes. In order to retake Dac, The Empire would have to launch a long campaign that might embolden other rebel planets. Therefore, the Imperial attack was postponed. During this time of war, the Mon Calamari and Quarren of Dac lived under the constant threat of an attack by Imperial fleets. The Alliance maintained a strong presence in the star system, including enough capital ships to defend against a standard Imperial battle line or perhaps even a squadron, but the Alliance and the Mon Calamari didn't have enough firepower in the system to repel a full Imperial attack squadron. The main Alliance fleet was considered too precious to risk in such a dangerously exposed position. As early as 1 ABY Imperial Intelligence Operations sent operatives to the planet in preparation for Imperial strikes on the planet's floating cities. While the Alliance Fleet was fighting over Endor, massive imperial fleets moved to siege Mon Calamari Space. The Second Death Star would destroy Dac once completed, but Emperor Palpatine died before the Empire could put its plans into action. Imperial commanders turned into independent warlords after the Battle of Endor and, fortunately, Moff Kaine withdrew to another side of the Galaxy instead of attacking Dac. By the time of the Battle of Endor, Mon Calamari Star Cruisers were extensively used by the Alliance, playing a major role in the hands of Mon Calamari Admiral Gial Ackbar, who put them to good use in that decisive battle. Mon Calamari was a founding member of both the Alliance of Free Planets and The New Republic. Ackbar represented the planet on the New Republic Provisional Council. The New Republic defeated further Imperial invasions thrice at Mon Calamari: the first time against the Whaladon hunting submarines of Emperor Trioculus's Imperial faction; the second against the World Devastators of the clone Emperor's Dark Empire; and the third against the Star Destroyers of Admiral Daala's Maw fleet. These three battles caused many cities to be destroyed and members of all the indigenous sentient species suffered loss of life. During the battle against Daala, Leia Organa Solo discovered that the Mon Calamari Ambassador Cilghal, Ackbar's niece, was Force-sensitive. Cilghal was the first Mon Calamari to join the New Jedi Order. The planet was later represented in the New Republic Senate by Q-Varx, who was revealed as a traitor and replaced by Cilghal. In Game In the game, Mon Calamari starts out in control of the New Republic, making it crucial to that faction's capital ship production. In addition to capital ships, the Mon Calamari Shipyards corporation can be built here as well, by the New Republic. This offers discounts on the MC-80, MC-80b, MC-90, and the Viscount Star Defender.